Agent Carolina
Agent Carolina is a character from the Rooster Teeth web series, Red vs. Blue. She previously fought The Meta in the 64th episode of Death Battle, Meta VS Carolina. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Carolina vs Black Widow * Agent Carolina VS Lady (Completed) * Tracer VS Agent Carolina (Completed) * Master Chief vs Agent Carolina * Agent Carolina vs Ruby Rose * The Meta vs Agent Carolina (Completed Fanon version) * Pyrrha Nikos vs Agent Carolina (Completed) * Ratchet and Clank vs. Agent Carolina * Sam Gideon vs Agent Carolina * Samus Aran vs Agent Carolina (Completed) * Agent Carolina vs. Weiss Schnee * Agent Carolina VS Spider-Man 2099 With Blue Team * [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Team_JNPR_vs_Blue_Team Team JNPR vs Blue Team] (Completed) With Reds & Blues * Master Chief vs The Reds and Blues Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Blake Belladonna * Genji * Guts * Iden Versio * Iron Man * Kamen Rider Faiz * Meggy (SMG4) Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Real Name: Unknown Church * Daughter to Dr. Leonard & Allison Church * Age: 34 * Freelancer Ranking: 2nd * Former AI: Eta, Iota, Sigma * Ambidextrous * Prefers Rogue & Recon armor * Confident, caring, & daring * Inferiority complex Arsenal * Humbler Stun Device * Grappling Hook Gun * M6G Magnum Pistol ** Magazine: 8 rounds ** Range: 152 ft | 50 m * BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle ** Magazine: 36 rounds ** Fire modes: Single or 3-shot Burst * Epsilon Artificial Intelligence ** Fragment of the Alpha AI ** Can possess others Armor Enhancements * Active Camouflage * Adaptive Camouflage * BioScan * Domed Energy Shield * EMP * Grav Boots * Healing Unit * Speed Boost Feats * Defeated dozens of Tex clones * Discovered the Director's secret location * Led the Freelancer team * Dodged point blank shots * Saved Chorus from civil war * Defeated York, Sharkface, Felix, & Locus * Blocked a nuclear explosion Death Battle Info (Fanon) Feats * Is implied to be agile enough to not be hit by lock down paint rounds during training * Overwhelmed two insurrectionist soldiers who had previously overpowered Agent Maine * Held her own against Locus and Felix while substaining an injury in her leg * Survives having two of her A.Is taken out of her head and thrown off a cliff by The Meta * Keeps fighting while after being completely malnourished for days in armor lock, and is said by Doc that her remain standing for so long shouldn't be humanely possible. * Knocks down half a dozen soldiers with one kick * Kicks away three Tex robots at once * Throws a metal door * Throws a large crate * Shatters half the glass on a train with a single punch * Rips the door off a train and throws it through some other doors * Throws Lorenzo so high into the sky he dissapears in a twinkle, he was not seen for the rest of the episode after this * Casually tosses gravity hammers, which weigh 85 lbs (38.7 kilograms) * Held on to both Felix and Washington * Using a gravity hammer in zero-gravity, sends a Warthog flying * Blitzes a group of soldiers, taking them all out without getting hit by them even once * Elbows a wooden pole thrown at her by Tex so hard it impales someone in full body armor * Dodges point blank shotgun blasts * Outruns speeding cars on a highway and keeps up with a motorcycle * Leaps across rooftops fast enough to shatter nearby glass * Catches a rocket fired by Cronut and throws it back at him * Dodges a grappling hook shot * Evades 5 point-blank magnum shots with a helix jump * Dodges a sniper rifle round * Evades fire from machine guns * Able to run up walls * Survived falling down a cliff with only some snow to soften her fall * Crashed into a metal crate which heavily dented on impact * Slided across a highway and crashed into a tunnel barrier * Took hits from Sharkface, who dents metal bars by punching against them * Bursts through a thick layer of concrete and gets up immediately after * Survived a space ship crash * Took hits from Agent Texas, who casually flips up 66 ton tanks with one hand and punches boulders that are twice her size in half and sends them flying * Gets blown back by an explosion * Slams into a wall at high speed * Falls and hits some rocks on the way down * Gets blasted through the street * Fought evenly with Agent Texas at least twice, the top Freelancer * Takes out groups of soldiers with martial arts alone * Punches someone straight through a concrete wall * Took an energy sword slash to the back and got back up moments later Flaws * Ambition leads to overexhausting herself and Epsilon, leaving her vulnerable. * She relies on Epsilon for control of most of her armor enhancements. * Suffers from an Inferiority complex * Extemely competitive, and will neglect her teammates * Can be overpowered * Totally not a terrible singer Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RVB Characters Category:Soldier Category:Super Soldiers Category:Time Travelers